Hiro Hamada/Gallery
Film Screenshots Hiro's_Laptop.png HiroputtinggauntletonBaymax.jpg HiroandArmoredBaymax.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-193.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-269.jpg Hiro Battle Ready.jpg File33716.png|A subtly cocky Hiro calmly engaging in an illegal bot fight. Hiro Collecting his Winnings.jpg Yama mad at Hiro.jpg Tadashi and Hiro flying.jpg Hiro_Show_His_Money.jpg|Hiro and Tadashi got caught by Police at the start of the movie Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-593.jpg Upset Cass driving the Brothers home.jpg The Hamada Family in the closed Café.jpg Big_Hero-6-95.png GoGo's Project.jpg Wasabi's Project.jpg Meet Honey Lemon.jpg Honey Lemon's Project.jpg Meet Fred.jpg Hiro Hamada Face.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-1373.jpg Trust Me.png|"Trust me." Hiro And Pencil.png Use_that_brain_of_yours.jpg Group Photo.jpg Hiro With The Microbots.png Microbots_2.jpg|Hiro presents the Microbots. Hiro_got_into_SFT.jpg Tadashi tell Hiro that Someone Has to Help.jpg Hiro trying to stop Tadashi.jpg Hiro_Tadashi_Building_fire_.jpg|Hiro looks upon the horrific damage. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2885.jpg Hiro_Scan.jpg Hiro Fall On Floor.png Hiro Fixing Microbots.png Hiro Looking To The Outside.png Cass and Hiro.jpg Hiro Looking For Baymax.png Hiro Arrive In Destination.png Hiro And baymax Fall.png Hiro & Baymax Fall.png Hiro_Return_Home.png Hiro Look To The Baymax.png Hiro_Baymax_Cat.png BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png Hiro going to give Baymax an upgrade.png Hiro making Baymax's first armor.jpg Baymax 1.0.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-5049.jpg BaymaxandHirobow.png Baymax's first Fist Bump.jpg Go Go & Hiro.png GoGo Driving.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5835.jpg|Hiro looking into the eyes of Yokai as he and the team evade the masked villain. Fred Knows a Place.jpg Warming Up.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-6444.jpg|The mask on Hiro's screen Hiro Designing with Computer.png Wasabi Testing Apple.png Testing GoGo's gear.jpg Testing Fred's suit.jpg Testing Wasabi's Gear.jpg Hiroandbaymaxonthebridge.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-8198.jpg Do_it_Baymax_destroy_.jpg|An enraged Hiro ordering Baymax to kill Callaghan. Big Hero five.jpg Back To His Old Self.jpg Hiro eyeing Baymax's green chip.jpg BaymaxandHirohug.jpg|Hiro and Baymax, reunited. BH6 Ending.jpg TV series Screenshots BH6IntroVillains.png Professor Granville.png KaijuIntro.png Baymax Returns 01.jpg Baymax Returns 20.jpg Baymax Returns 19.jpg YamaHiro.png Baymax Returns 18.jpg Baymax Returns 16.jpg Baymax Returns 17.jpg Baymax Returns 11.jpg Baymax Returns 13.jpg Baymax Returns 10.jpg Baymax Returns 06.jpg Baymax Returns 05.jpg Baymax Returns 07.jpg Baymax Returns 04.jpg Baymax Returns 03.jpg Baymax Returns 02.jpg Baymax Returns Hiro Sad.PNG Baymax Returns Photos of Hiro.PNG Frozen Yama.png Yama Office.png Issue 198 Hiro and Kari.jpg Karmi meets Hiro.png Karmi Hiro 1.png Karmi Hiro 2.png Karmi Hiro 3.png Karmi Hiro 5.png Karmi Hiro 4.png Karmi Hiro 7.png Karmi Hiro 6.png Hiro saves Karmi.png Karmi Hiro picture.png Karmi Hiro 10.png Karmi Hiro 12.png Karmi Hiro office.png Karmi Hiro 13.png Karmi Hiro 14.png Karmi and Hiro in Granville's office.png Karmi Hiro 15.png Mrs Frederickson and Hiro.png Fred's Mom hugs Hiro.png Fred's Bro-Tillion.jpg BH6-The-Series-13.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion Hiro & Baymax.jpg Muirahara Woods.jpg Ned, Hiro and Fred.png NedHiro.png Honey and Hiro Noodle Burger.png Karmi and Hiro 16.png Karmi Hiro test.png Globby and Hiro.png HiroBaymaxTIP.png Greg Jack and Hiro.png Hiro sneezes.png Karmi and Hiro TIP.png Karmi TIP.png Karmi scared.png Obake spies on Hiro.png Obake further observes Hiro.jpg Hiro at the doctor's.png Hiro scooter.png Jack and Hiro.png Hiro trash bin.png Hurt Hiro.png Fractured Hiro 2.png Hiro resting.png Sick Hiro laptop.png Hiro building robot.png Hiro designing robot.png Robot Hiro Moon.png Hiro Robot fly.png Hiro Robot.png Smug Hiro Robot.png Fractured Hiro.png Hiro controller.png RobotHiroBaymax.png Robot Hiro sky.png Robot Hiro BH6.png Hiro in Obake's screen.png Fred HUD.png Granville MM1.png BH6 Minimax.png Closed lab.png Hiro enters lab.png Mini Max activated.png BH6 at Fred's Mansion.png Hiro with Yearbook.png Hiro spies on Granville.png Yama pizza.png Hiro and Baymax in scooter.png Hiro book.png Hiro and Callaghan.png Callaghan MM.png Callaghan apologize.png Hiro security computer.png Obake sees Granville and Hiro.png Threat Hiro.png Threat Detected.png Robots point lasers.png Spiderbots attack.png Granville with Hiro.png Hiro MM end.png HiroGranvilleMM.png Richardson LCC.png Hiro Fred Honey.png BH6BH7.png Richardson costume.png Richardson cup holder.png HiroFredBaymax.png Hiro Baymax Richardson.png Trina's body and head.png Jammed kaiju.png Print Tumblr nccg9sue0Y1tgdoovo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nccg9sue0Y1tgdoovo3 1280.jpg Book cover - Big Hero 6.png HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg Comics My Best Friend 1.png My Best Friend 2.png Hiro Tadashi and Megabot.png Nerd Lab.png MBF3.png I am satisfied with my care.png Hiro's video.png MBF4.png Megabot hits foot.png Active Microbot.png Heart attack.png Yokai comic.png Gerson comic.png Baymaxarmor.png Baymax2.0.png Heroes of San Fransokyo.png The Special Move.png Firebird.png Hiro sleep.png Microbot attack.png Hiro headband.png Fred's Angels.png Dr. Rat.png Adventurous Imagination.png BH6 Island.png Roast Hero.png Marshmallows.png Yama chase.png Big Yama destroyed.png Concept art Big hero 6 hiro and baymax.jpg Baymax motorcycle-concept.png Big Hero 6 Baymax and little Hiro.jpg Gundam Baymax concept art.jpg Tumblr nejdgxT7vZ1t2ae3oo1 1280.png Tumblr nejdgxT7vZ1t2ae3oo3 1280.png Tumblr nejdgxT7vZ1t2ae3oo4 1280.png Big_hero_6_brothers_concept.png Big hero 6 brothers concept 2.png Big hero 6 brothers concept 3.png Hiro concept outfits.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 4.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 6.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 3.jpg Hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_2.jpg Portf_hiro001.jpg Portf hiro002.jpg Portf hiro003.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 4.jpg Hiro001.jpg Hiro004.jpg Hiro008.jpg Hiro009.jpg Ninja Hiro 01.jpg Ninja Hiro 02.jpg Hiro Teethbrushing Concept Art.png Big Hero 6 Team Early concept.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Hiro003.jpg Tumblr n2cwiqLutk1s5ptf3o1 r1 1280.jpg Hiro concept working.png Hiro concept oh no.png Hiro concept bed.png Hiro concept brush.png Hamada family concept.png Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg Hiro semifinal version.png Big Hero 6 concept art 1.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 03.jpg BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art - A Moment of Tadashi's Death.jpg Yokai_and_his_gang_kills_Baymax.jpg Hiro Model Sheet.jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (5).png Fred concept 3.png Hiro concept supersuit.jpg Hiro Hamada Concept Art.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Bh6 concept line-up.jpg Hiro Hamada character model.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Hiro and Tadashi youth character models.jpg Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg BigHero6 JinKim express 03.jpg Hiro concept control.jpg Hiro concept.png Big Hero 6 Concept Art 05.jpg Hiro character development.jpg BH6TS rough sketch.jpg Hiro TV concept.jpg Hiro computer.jpg Hiro concept1.jpg Hiro Baymax TV.jpg Games BotFightUI.png Victory.png Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Ws-hiro.png Clu-hiro-11.png T-hiro-3.png C-hiro.png EmojiBlitzHiro.png|Hiro Emoji from Disney Emoji Blitz. GoGo&WasabiDEBCameo.png HoneyLemonDEBCameo.png FredDEBCameo.png 9FDB0409-0BCB-438D-81BA-0AEB078C4B8F.png|Hiro in Disney Crossy Road. 89BFFF8E-8C7D-43DE-9F51-0164BA5DE821.png Disney Infinity Hiro.jpg Disney-Infinity-2-0-Toybox-Screenshots-featuring-Hiro-and-Baymax-big-hero-6-37498462-3840-2160.jpg Med BH6 ToyBox Screens7.jpg HiroDHBMPromo.jpg Big Hero 6 in Kingdom Hearts III.png Cutscene 04.png Cutscene 03.png KH3 - Hiro.png Miscellaneous Hiro.png Hiro Suit Render.png Hiro Action Render.png 4107095-7359599878-14051.JPG Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney_Large.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg BH6 team face shot.jpg Tumblr_inline_mw2e6kA6zv1sqhrgm.png Hiro picture.png Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney Large.jpg 6bd6cd21-da18-49e0-b779-0d09695f866c.jpg Picture4esrgf.png 2014 big hero 6-wide.jpg Unnamed+(6).jpg Med 1413072503 image.jpg BIG HERO ORGANIZATION.png Hiro Hamada.jpg BH6 Hiro and Baymax Poster.jpg Family Photos 1.png Family Photos 2.jpg Family-photo-Everyone-tadashi-hamada-37644978-360-356.jpg Tadashi and Hiro karate .jpg Big-Hero-6-Series-First_Look.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series Group Promo.jpg Baymax Returns JP.jpg BH6 TV key art.png BH6 characters.jpg BH6BF.jpg BigHero6BotFight.jpg Merchandise DI Hiro fig.jpg Bandaihiro.jpg Hiro action figure.jpg Flame-blast flying Baymax.jpg Flameblastbaymax.jpg Chibi Hiro.jpg Category:Character galleries